


Confession time

by pigalle



Series: Victuuri week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Day one: Firsts, M/M, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: Victor admired Yuuri long before they first met. It's just, Yuuri didn't know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for Victuuri week. I'm planning to have one fic for every day, and I hope I'll be able yo fullfill that. So far I have fics finished/begun written for all but day 6 and 8, but I have plans for those, so hopefully.

_ Victor was playing around on social media and youtube the day he stumbled upon it. There was something about watching clips of other skaters that strengthened Victor’s own belief in himself — he could do this and that which those skaters shouldn’t. Sure, his medals, while not very many, should be testimony enough of it, but often he needed the clear visual proof. Because if he could land that quad which that skater couldn’t, surely he was the better skater, right? _

_ At least he thought so until he saw that clip. _

_ At times Victor would watch ballet clips, finding them much more interesting than practising the thing himself — if he couldn’t do it as well as in those clips, there was no use of him trying. That’s what he thought, and it angered Yakov to great lenghts. _

_ It was a young asian man dancing in the clip Victor had found. He was moving gracefully over the floor, seeming almost like he was flowing forward, his feet not even touching down on the floor. It was captivating in a way Victor hadn’t experienced in quite a while, and he found himself rewatching the clip again. And again. He couldn’t get enough, but at the same time he wanted more. He gave up any attempt at keeping up his leisure-like scrolling and instead clicked on the account name. Perhaps he could find more videos like this one. _

_ What he was finding himself looking at was a heap of clips, most of them of the same young asian boy, but also a fair deal of other people. He scrolled down and clicked on a clip, believing he was going to watch another ballet. Instead he found himself watch as the same young man entered the ice, skating with the same flow he’d had when he danced. It was at least just as captivating, if not more, taking Victor’s breath away as the boy moved into a delicate step sequence. Not even Victor could skate like that, and he must be at least a few years older. If he’d had time enough to do much more than stare in awe, he would have felt jealousy. He wanted to be able to skate like that, express himself like he was one with the ice and the air at the same time. _

_ The boy moved from the step sequence into a spin, a spin that was difficult enough Victor still hadn’t been able to do it to satisfaction, much less the perfection this boy could do it in. _

_ Victor pressed ‘like’ on the clip before he even knew what he was doing. The next second he’d clicked on another clip, and was watching as the boy spun over the ice in the small rink, his body relaxed and comfortable like he belonged nowhere but on the ice. _

_ An hour later Victor had watched most clips he could find of the boy in the — obviously small city — rink, and had yet to distinct what his name was. With the high level he was skating at, he had to be competing, and Victor wanted to watch some of them. There was none on the youtube channel, and all text was in a language Victor had no chance at all to decipher. He found himself clicking ‘subscribe’ and wrote out a quick question in only partially stilted English (Victor had never had much interest in studying when the only thing he wanted to do was skate, but Yakov was now forcing him to learn better English, saying he could never compete seriously on international level otherwise) on the most recent video, asking for the skaters name. _

_ Even though he wanted an immediate response, he knew it wasn’t very logical to believe he would get one, and so closed down the app. Yakov had demanded he go for a jog, and it was better to get it over with now rather than wait for later. _

_ ~~~~~ _

_ When Victor got back he had a shower before he even dared himself look at the phone. He would only disappoint himself if he’d gotten no reply, but if he had, he would have never actually gotten into the shower. As it was, he almost dropped his phone when he saw the notification — he’d just been about to sit down in the couch and his jerk of happiness and surprise had disrupted his balance. _

_ He clicked the notification and found a reply where the young asian boy’s name was, along with his most recent competition. Victor wasted no time googling it and clicked the first link that plopped up. _

_ To say the video was a dissapointment was one way to describe the feelings going through Victor. There was so much that was off with the performance, so many things that differed it from what Victor had previously seen. Katsuki Yuuri had a serious case of not doing well under pressure, and it was physically hurting Victor. Yuuri deserved to have an easier time in competition, he deserved placing higher, deserved being able to skate in front of crowds the way he did in private. _

_ Victor wanted to do something about it, do something to help Yuuri, but there was nothing he could do. _

—————

“Why aren’t you uploading videos anymore?” Victor whined one evening, the two of them lounging on the couch together, on opposite ends, their legs woven up in a mess with Makkachin ontop.

“What?” Yuuri said startled and looked up from his own phone. His forehead was scrunched up in a cute frown, his glasses hanging crooked from his nose. “What videos?”

“Of you skating and dancing, of course,” Victor supplied, needlessly because of course Yuuri knew what he was talking about.

“Wha— oh, you mean those.” Yuuri let his head fall forward slowly, trying to hide the faint pinkness that was forming on his cheeks. “That wasn’t actually me, it was Yuuko. I don’t even know what she’s put up there. There’s probably a lot from the triplets, too.”

“You don’t know…” Victor felt his lips part, too focused on the fact that  _ Yuuri didn’t know what heaven of clips of him was on youtube _ ! “I used to watch them all the time back when I first found them, but then they sort of stopped being uploaded, and I can only rewatch one clip so many times.”

“You’ve watched them all?!” Yuuri’s voice was dangerously close to sounding like one of Makkachin’s squeak toys, like the mere fact of Victor having watched a single of his clips was too much for him to understand. “Why?!”

“Because I couldn’t stop,” Victor said, leaning forward, closer to Yuuri. “You captivated me in so many ways it was insane. Did you know you basically taught me how to do perfect step sequences and spins?” Either Yuuri had swallowed one of Makkachin’s toys, or he was really good at imitating them. “I would watch your clips and think ‘I want to do it like that’. Then I practised. A lot. I think Yakov at some point wondered what was wrong with me, with the way I was working so hard on a single thing. Not that he was complaining — he’d tried to get me to do it for ages.”

“How could you learn something from me?!”

“Yuuri, your step sequences were out of this world already back then, and you could do spins perfectly that I couldn’t even do to say they were mediocre. You were the perfect source to learn it from. You looked like you were one with the oce and the air at the same time, like you were flowing forward without even touching the ice. And you still do. Jumps might not be your strong side, but you can do so many other things absolutely perfectly.”

“Victor, you can’t actually mean tha—” Yuuri began protesting.

“Do you feel you can learn from me?” Victor asked him as interruption.

“Of course I can! You skate beautiful, and much better than me and I wish I could skate like you.”

“You already skate beautifully,” Victor said, taking Yuuri’s hands in his own. “There is so much you can do better than me, and just like you can still learn from me, I can learn from you. We have different strength, and that’s okay.”

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed, and leaned forward to steal a kiss, “thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Victor murmured against his lips, “I’ll tell it to you every day for the rest of our lives if you want to, and it will never be any less true.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad), where you can always find a reblogable post about the work.


End file.
